SELFISH
by jesslarhea
Summary: Tris is a lot different in this fic, meaner some what, and doesn't care. Eric is the same sadistic leader, hell bent on making the initiates fall apart but Tris wants to fall apart in a more pleasurable way and he is more than happy to help her out with that and then some, ERIC/TRIS! DUH! Four, Lauren, TRIS and Eric eventually become friends..with benefits and sooo much more.ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_**(I don't own divergent but it would be so cool if I did)**_

 **-So this is a possible one shot or I may just make it a series of random moments, or maybe I'll love it so much that I end up writing 100 plus chapters, who the hell knows-(not me)...I'll let you decided…MAYBE-**

 **ENJOY!**

 **(Sadistic and sexy)**

 **CHAPTER 1|** _TRIS_

We have been throwing knives for hours and I'm extremely irritated for several reasons, I mean seriously we've literally been at it all damn day and I'm the only one that has hit the target, hell I hit it on my first throw and the look that the dangerously sexy leader gave me and is still giving me has me wanting to find a secluded place to relieve the painful tension between my legs…Again.

Al has some how pissed Eric off enough to single him out and make him stand in front of the target while Four throws knives at him. I feel that I need to do something to let out some of my stress so with my mind set, I draw everyone attention toward me.

"STOP" I yell and the room grows quiet "Eric since I can hit the target better than anyone else here" I give him a seductive smile and I notice his eyes darken so I lick my lips and squeeze my thighs together to relieve some of the pressure but its not working one fucking bit "can I be the one to throw the knives at his head, I promise I won't hurt him…Much" I wink and he gives me the evil smile that I have come to crave.

Everyone in the room is wearing matching shocked expressions, much like the one they wore when I kick Molly ass on the first day of training.

"Sure stiff" he says and I narrow my eyes at him and he just smile brighter "Al if you flinch your out" he says in a cold tone that makes me want to moan "as for the rest of you" he glares at the pussies that have the nerve to call themselves dauntless "you would do good to be more like Tris" he cuts his cold eyes to me and I smile and wink at him, wait did he just call me by my name?

I notice four out of the corner of my eye giving me a look of distain much like the one he reserves for Eric, good he needs to know that I'm so not interested in someone like him. Do gooders just don't do it for me, that's why I left Abnegation, duh! Ever since the first day of training, he has tried to find ways to touch me or help me. The asshole is always staring and it makes me want to puke. Don't get me wrong, he's hot as hell but the way he is just makes me want to punch him in the face.

I walk over to the table and grab three knives before standing in between Eric and four, closer to Eric "If you boys would so kindly move I would really appreciate it" I glare at four then turn to Eric and smile. After they both take a few steps back I begin to prepare my self to throw the first knife. When I'm ready I bring my arm back before throwing the knife and it sticks to the wall right between Al's legs.

"That was a flinch Al's but since I'm enjoying the show I'll give you one more chance" Eric tells him and I do a little happy dance.

I prepare my self for the next throw and when I'm ready, I throw the second knife and it sticks an inch or two away from Al's hip. He doesn't flinch this time!

"Come on Tris, you can get closer than that" Eric says nudging my hip with his.

I roll my neck, enjoying the feeling of it pop. I bring my arm back then forward, releasing the knife and it sticks a hair away from his neck but he doesn't flinch, good for him.

"Alright everyone you're dismissed" he turns to me and smiles wickedly "Tris I need you to stay behind" he says as he collects the throwing knives to put them away.

"Sure" I tell him as I lean against the wall and wait for everyone to file out.

After Eric and four are done putting everything away I notice four has no intentions of leaving so Eric glares at him.

"Leave four" Eric says coldly and this time I can't stop the moan that passes my parted lips.

Both men look at me when the sound reaches their ears "What" I ask as I shrug.

"I'm not leaving you alone with an initiate Eric, you're cruel and Tris is not used to it" four growls at him and I roll my eyes.

"How bout you do as he says four" I say not taking my eyes off Eric.

"You heard her now get the fuck out" Eric growls.

"Fine" four huffs before storming out of the room, leaving me alone with Eric!

The electric tension in the room becomes more pronounced when Eric shuts the door and locks it before walking slowly towards me like a predator stalking its prey. I feel my body react instantly as he gets closer.

"I underestimated you Tris" hey says moving closer to me and I feel my back hit the wall.

"It's understandable being that I come for Abnegation Eric" I smile as he places his hands against the wall on either side of my head.

"What is it about you that makes me want to know every detail" he bring his right hand to my face caressing my cheek.

"I guess my sadistic ways turn you on" I press my hand to his stomach feeling the hard muscles under the thin fabric of his T-shirt "much like the way I get when you're being cruel to everyone around you" I lick my lips when I feel his finger there, he growls when my tongue makes contact with his finger "you have no idea how wet I was when you made Christina hang from the chasm" I press my body against his "do you want to know what I did when training was over that day" I slip my hand under his shirt and scrape my nails along his muscles "when everyone went to dinner I snuck back in here and laid down on the weight bench that you like to use every morning before training" I lean up and nibble on his neck moaning when I feel his hand slide around my waist and down to my ass "do you want to know what I did next Eric" I ask against is skin before biting harder as he squeezes my ass cheek hard and pressing his body closer to mine "I slid my hand slowly into my panties much like this" I pop the button on my pants and slip my hand in, pushing two fingers in between my folds "I came so hard Eric" I moan "it was fucking explosive baby" I begin to pump faster and as I'm about to cum Eric grabs my arm and pulls my hand from pants before bringing my fingers to his mouth and sucking them hard.

"Mmmm, you taste so damn good" he moans lowly when he releases his grip from my wrists and proceeds to pin me farther into the wall "You are not to cum until I say you can cum" he presses his soft lips to my neck just below my ear "you got Tris"

"Yes" I say breathlessly.

"Good, now get on you knees initiate" he growls releasing his hold from my ass.

I drop to my knees and he grins down at me as he unbuttons his pants "Open you mouth baby" he says as he releases him self from the tight confinement of his pants.

I lean forward and he teases me by rubbing the head of his extremely hard cock across my lips. I reach up and grasp his dick with my hand and in one swift motion I suck him into my mouth hard, when I pull back I swirl my tongue around the head before sucking him back into my mouth but this time to the back of my throat, swallowing when it won't go any farther.

"Shit Tris" he hisses as I scrap my teeth lightly up his length as I pull back "fuck baby you are amazingly good at this" he's moaning freely as I begin to suck him hard and fast swallowing every time I feel him at the back of my throat.

"I'm about to cum Tris" he warns and tries to pull himself from my mouth but I'm having none of that.

I grip his ass and hold him there as I suck him down my throat one last time before he spills his seed in my mouth and fuck he taste so damn good.

"Son of a bitch Tris where in the hell did you learn to do that" he pulls me up to stand and hugs me close to his body "Fuck I've never came that fast" he says right as there's a knock on the door "Shit, go into the restroom and don't come out until I come and get you" he says as he fixes his clothes.

* * *

 _ **ERIC POV-**_

* * *

Shit that was amazing so much so that I can't wait to be buried deep inside of her, I'll bet she's a virgin and so fucking tight. I feel my dick start to wake back up as my thoughts stray to the girl hiding in the restroom, Fuck I need to calm down.

"What the fuck do you want initiate" I yell at the asshole that interrupted the best experience of my life.

"I-I was just wanting to get some extra time on the punching bags but the door was locked and I heard voices so I knocked" the dumb little shit stutters.

"Well if the fucking door was locked then it means to stay the fuck out now fucking leave asshole" I yell in his face.

I almost laugh as Peter stumbles down the hall but I don't, instead I shut and lock the door before making my way to the restroom to get Tris. As I walk in I come close to swallowing my damn tongue. Standing before me with a devilish smirk on her face is a very beautiful and very, very naked Tris.

"Fuck baby" I groan as I move towards her and removing my clothes.

Once I'm naked I lift her up and press her into the wall, I kiss up her to her ear "Are you a virgin Tris" I whisper softly in her ear.

"Yes" she whimpers as I place her back on her feet "What are you doing Eric"

I don't say anything as I kneel in front of her and lift her leg placing it over my shoulder. I lock eyes with her as she brings her hand to my hair tugging ruffly extracting a low growl from me. Before she can say anything else, I take one long lick up her folds, becoming addicted to the taste of her instantly. I push a finger into her while I lick and suck hard at her clit, fuck she's so damn tight.

"Oh god, Eric" she cries out arching her back and pushing her pussy farther into my mouth as I pump my finger in and out of her, as I add another finger I bite her clit hard and she begins to moan louder as she cum's "so good baby oh yes don't stop Ahhh" I continue to lick and suck as I pump in and out of her letting her calm down from her orgasm.

I stand up after licking my fingers clean and lift her up and pressing her back into the wall again, she wraps her legs around my waist and Kisses my lips hungrily. I tug her bottom lip into my mouth before she thrusts her tongue into my mouth and fuck me the woman taste fantastic everywhere.

"This is gonna hurt a little at first but there's nothing I can do about that baby" I tell as I line myself up to her entrance.

"It's ok just do Eric, I want you so bad" I kiss her softly as I push into her breaking past her burier in on swift thrust fuck I almost lose it right then and there, she's so damn tight.

She whimpers a little as I still myself deep inside her and after a few seconds she rolls her hips into mine letting me know that I can move. I start out at a slow pace that seems to only frustrate her so I begin to thrust harder and faster into her.

"Fuck baby you're so tight" I moan as I begin to pound into her "damn baby what are you doing to me"

"Mmm, you feel amazing Eric, harder, oh god" she cries out as fuck the shit out of her, who knew the stiff would like it ruff.

I move us to the showers, turning on the hot water I let it cascade over our bodies as I set on the bench with Tris straddling me. She begins to lift her hips and rolling them as she slides back down my length now fucking me hard and fast. It's not long before we both cum at the same time.

"You are mine now Tris" I kiss her lips passionately "and I don't fucking share" I lean down and suck her nipple into my mouth biting it hard.

"Fuck Eric" she screams and rolls her hip and I feel myself getting hard inside her.

"We need to get dressed and sneak you out of here, I sure four is watching from the control room so there's nothing we can do about him but you don't want the other initiate to find out about us" I tell her as I lifter her off of me groaning as I slip out of her.

"Fuck'em" she says and I chuckle at her colorful language "Wait, are there cameras in the training room" she points to said room.

"No baby only in the hall outside the training room" I tell her and the look of disappointment crosses her face.

"Damn I was hoping that four saw what I did to you in there, oh well"

"You really aren't a stiff are you Tris" I say as I stand and place a soft kiss to her lips.

"Nope not one little bit" she giggles as she begins to get dressed after drying off.

"Come on you sexy little minx" I pull her out of the bathroom "Tomorrow during training, I can't show you any favoritism so don't get pissed if I yell at you" I tell her as I unlock the door.

"You know I love it when you're mean" she kisses my lips before I open the door.

"Hey Eric" Tris say mischievously.

I turn to her and she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me hard. When she pulls away she turns to the camera and salutes it with her middle finger before disappearing down the hall.

Damn I'm so glad she transferred here!

* * *

 **-Hello you beautiful reader's, let me know what you want out of this fic and I'll try to make it happen for you-**

 ***You guys make writing so much fun and so damn worth the numb ass I get from setting under my laptop… LMFAO***

 **YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND MOST OF ALL REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY!**

 **(kinky & cruel)**

 **CHAPTER 2|** ERIC

I'm making my way to the transfers dorm to post the progress report rankings when four steps in my path and glares at me, I guess he thinks he's intimidating me.

"What do you want number boy" I cross my arms over my chest.

"Leave Tris alone" he growls "from that display I saw the other day it looks as if you're trying to corrupt her" he says and I begin to laugh.

"Well you nosy jackass if you saw the display then you also saw that I did absolutely nothing to make her do that" I say after I've calmed down.

God I hate this asshole, he thinks that just because he ranked higher than me in our initiation class he can intimidate me. Sorry to break it to you four, I don't crack that easily. I wonder what the hell is with him trying to defend an Initiate, then I dawns on me.

"You like her don't you" I say as I grin at him.

"What, no" he says a little too loud and quick "I just don't want to see her get hurt is all"

"Yeah sure four" I walk past him and pat his back a little too hard "keep telling yourself that, but in the mean time stay the hell away from my girl" I chuckle at his stunned expression.

"What the fuck are you talking about Eric" he jogs up next to me "does Max know" he grins like he's planning something.

I sigh turning to him "Four what I do is my business and my business alone, Max doesn't need to know but yes I told him because there is now rule against what Tris and I are doing" I raise my eyebrow at him "the only people we're keeping it from are the other initiates, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Tris if they found out now would we" I narrow my eyes at him to get my point across "Those little asshole especially Peter would probably try to kill her if they thought her high rank was because she's dating a leader" I say before brushing past him.

I make my way to the dorms and see Peter towering over Tris, trying to intimidate her but it's not working because her fingernails seem more interesting to her than the shit spewing out of his mouth.

"Come on stiff you had to be somewhere, where were you yesterday after training" he asks her in a condescending tone "Was Eric giving you extra training yesterday" he laughs "Because he was all sweaty when he kicked me out"

I clear my throat to get their attention, Peter visible pales and Tris starts laughing at the angered look that is evident on my face.

"Tris is the only one of you sorry little shits that doesn't need any help" I growl and I stalk past him and ram my shoulder into him and knocking him off balance "oops" I laugh alone with Tris as he hits the floor.

"Everyone listen up this is not a final ranking it's just a progress report to light a fire under you asses" I yell so everyone can hear me as I hang the chalkboard on the wall "and before you make an ass out of your self again Peter, Tris is number one because not one of you have managed to beat her in a fight or anything else for that matter and you are number six because you've lost three fights and suck at shooting a gun and throwing a knife" I catch Tris' eye as I walk past her.

When I get to my apartment I reach in my pocket to pull out my key and before I cant unlock the door I'm being pushed ruffly against it and I feel a hand on my ass. Before I can turn around and beat the shit out of whoever had the balls to fuck with me, I hear Tris' giggles.

"You gotta stay on your guard around here baby" she says as I pull her to me, ruffly grabbing her around her waist and squeezing hard.

"You are going to pay for that little girl" I growl in her ear before biting it.

"Mmm, can't wait" she says as she reaches her hand down to rub me over my pants "Please Eric" she moans "Punish me"

Fuck this girl will be the death of me!

I unlock and open my door before throwing her over my shoulder and carrying her inside, shutting the door with my foot.

"So you want to be punished baby" I slap her ass hard as I walk into my bedroom and toss her on the bed "strip" I growl as leave her there and walk into my closet and grab five ties.

"What next Eric" she asks as I make my way back into the room to see her standing on my bed naked.

"Lay down and spread you legs" I fucking moan when she does it.

I kneel on the foot of the bed and begin to tie her ankle to the foot post, when I'm done with that I strip down to my briefs and crawl on top of her sliding my hand up her stomach and across her beautiful breast, I lean down and bite one nipple then the other as I continue sliding my finger tips up her right arm to her wrist and proceed to bind it to the headboard. I repeat the process with her left wrist before blindfolding her.

"Fuck" I groan at the sight of her naked and tied to my bed "Baby, you have no idea how much seeing you like this turns me on" I tell her as I get up and remove my briefs.

I crawl over her purposely not touching her body as I bring my lips to her ear "You've been a very bad girl Tris" I bite her ear hard.

"Mmmm" she whimpers at the lack of contact.

I ghost my finger tips across her breast and down her stomach "What should I do with you initiate, hmm" I flick my tongue across her hip bone "answer me Tris" I growl menacingly and bite the side of her stomach hard.

"Whatever you want Eric" she cries out and I grin at the prospects.

"Really baby, anything I want" I ask slowly with a wicked smile on my face.

I get off the bed and head towards the closet.

"Anything but that Eric, get back here" she growls and I just chuckle and continue to the closet "Eric"

"I'll be right back baby" I continue to laugh as I dig through the items I bought her yesterday "Ah, found'em" I say as I take them out of the package before moving to the bathroom to wash them. (Even though it's never been used before you should always wash sex toys before using them)

I make my way back to Tris and place the anal plug and vibrating bullet on the bed. I dig through my nightstand and grab a bottle of lube.

"What are you doing Eric" Tris asks impatiently.

"You are about to find out Tris" I tell her as I crawl between her legs and bite her clit hard. Her entire body jumps and if she wasn't tied down she probably would be on the floor "You like that Tris" I chuckle.

"Fuck Eric quit teasing me" she whines and I continue to laugh.

I grab the anal plug and coat it with lube "Relax baby" I tell her before sliding it in and she whimper at the pressure "This is to prepare you for when I fuck you here, eventually" I growl and grad the bullet and strap it to her thighs to where the bullet itself is touching her clit.

I turn on the lowest setting before I untie her legs "Oh god that feel so good, Mmm" she's a moaning mess as I crawl between her leg and line myself up with her.

"If you like that, you are gonna fucking love what I do next" I growl as I thrust into her hard and as I pull back out I turn the setting on the bullet higher and thrust back into her harder and faster, fuck I can feel the vibration as I pound into her.

"Jesus Christ Tris I fucking love how you feel around my cock" I groan as my thrust become frantic.

"Oh shit I'm cuming Eric" she screams so loud I'm sure my neighbors heard it loud and clear.

She's tugging at her restraints so hard, I'm afraid she'll hurt herself, so with out letting up on my thrusts I reach up and untie both her hands and pull the blindfold from her eyes. She wraps he arms around my neck and her legs tighter around my waist as I continue to fuck her into oblivion.

"Eric, shit" she screams again as I feel her walls begin to pulse around my cock pushing me over the edge.

"Holy fuck" I roar and I cum deep inside her.

I thrust in and out slowly as we both come down from our high. I feel Tris reach between us "get this damn thing off, I'm really sensitive Eric" she growls like an angry little kitten.

I kiss her lips before I pull out of her, I set up on my knees and remove the bullet then the plug, laughing at her twitching body the whole time.

"It's not funny asshole" she slaps my chest "too much pleasure can be painful" this only makes me laugh harder.

I feel her body press to mine and before I can react, I'm on my back and Tris is pinning me to the bed "keep laughing Eric" I do as she says and continue to laugh.

"Son of a bitch woman" I cry out and grab my injured nipple "that shit hurt baby, I can't believe you bit me that hard" I look down to inspect the damage and fuck me she drew blood.

"Teach you to laugh at me now won't it-ahhhh" I cut her off by flipping her over and she squeals as I pin her to the bed and proceed to mark her body everywhere with my mouth. As I bite and suck all over her chest, stomach and thighs her complaints turn to moan and I feel my dick twitch.

"Mmmm, the sounds you're making are turning me the fuck on baby" I moan against her skin.

"Too damn bad Eric, I'm still way too sensitive" she tells me and I bite under her breast hard for telling me no "Fucking shit Eric"

"After dinner I'm gonna bend your sexy ass over my kitchen table and fuck you so hard you'll forget you own damn name" I kiss her on her lips "now get dressed and go to the mess hall and get us some food baby" I tell her as I roll over on my back with a smile on my face.

"Fuck you Eric" she glares at me "you, will be going to fetch the fucking food" she get up from the bed and sways her sexy ass as she walks to the bathroom "because if you don't, you'll be suffering from a mad case of blue balls, you got it Eric"

Holy shit, that was fucking hot. Since when do I think it's hot to be bossed around? Since you met Tris you damn dummy. I notice she's still glaring at me waiting for me to respond to her demands.

"Yes ma'am" I get up and pull her to me placing a soft kiss to her swollen lips "You know if anyone else talked to me like that, they would be dead" I kiss her again then release her with a slap to the ass "something about you dominating me just turns me the on"

"Good to know Eric" she giggles as she's step in the shower "We'll explore that later tonight"

Holy shit I can't wait! That's the only thought running through my head as walk down to the mess hall with a big ass smile on my face.

 **-There you go two chapters in one day-**

 **Love the reviews and thanx to all of you that are following this story…**

 **Review, follow and favorite if you like this fic and haven't already**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(I don't own divergent, I'm just playing with my favorite characters)**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 **(Up close & personal)**

 **CHAPTER 3|** _Eric_

* * *

Tris and I didn't get a chance to explore my newly found submissive side tonight because Max called a meeting. The Erudite leader wants to meet with us for some damn reason, why she couldn't wait until the morning is beyond me. God I can't stand that bitch, she's the soul reason I left Erudite.

I barely had enough time to take Tris her food before I had to head out to Max's office and to say my girl was pissed would have been an understatement. So I left her in my apartment with hope that she'll be there when I get back but I doubt I'll make it back before her curfew.

"Eric glad you could make it" Max says as I take my seat in front of him and beside the evil bitch.

"Like I had a fucking choice" I growl, glaring at Janine.

"Eric" Max warns but the way his mouth is twitching tells me the old bastard wants to laugh.

"So why did you drag me here Max" I raise a pierced brow.

"I'm not sure" Max grunts then cuts his cold eyes to Janine "So what the hell do you want Janine"

"How would the two of you feel about taking over the government with me, Erudite would be in charge of coarse but the two of you will be in command under me" Janine smile "plus the divergent population is getting out of control so we need to take them out and I need soldiers for that, I have created a sim that will control the mass population of your faction I just need your permission to inject them then we can use them to take down abnegation, lives will be lost in the process but I think it will be well worth our efforts" the crazy woman smiles at me "what do you men say, you want to be my soldiers"

Fuck that shit this woman is bat shit crazy, I bet she'll have us murder the entire faction of Abnegation just to get what she wants. I turn to Max and I know he'll be against this crazy woman's plan because there is someone that transferred to abnegation from dauntless years ago that Max is still in love with, old jackass won't tell me who though.

"Not no, but hell no, Janine" Max yells scaring the shit out of her "First of all I will not allow you to use this faction for your sick and twisted shit, secondly the government is fine the way it is, power hungry psychopaths should not be anywhere near the government, and thirdly divergents have never been a problem, you're only scared of them because you can't control them" Max is breathing heavily" Now if you'll so kindly remove yourself from the premises" he looks to me but them back at Janine "And don't fucking come back bitch" Max is growling now and I gotta admit he's kind of scary when he's pissed.

"Eric you're from Erudite. Talk some sense into him" Janine grabs my arm pleading with me.

"I left Erudite and for good reason bitch, my mom was divergent and you had her killed" I growl snatching my arm away and she visibly pales in realization "I would run if I were you Janine" I growl "Now"

As soon as the words leave my mouth- she was out of her chair and out of the room, I turn back to Max and chuckle darkly "Oh please tell me I can kill her"

"No but I did record that conversation, so tomorrow morning I'm going need you to take it to candor so we can get an arrest warrant for all involved in her plan, fuck I hate that bitch" he shakes his head "Take Tris with you because after initiation is over I'm going to ask her to join leadership and this will give her a little experience.

After I leave Max's office I think about heading back to my apartment but I know Tris has already left as to not violate her curfew and I really need to blow off some steam so instead I make my way to the training room but before I enter the room I hear a scream that sounded a lot like Tris, as I get closer to the chasm I hear Peter talking.

"Damn stiff no wonder Eric's fucking you in exchange for a higher ranking, your body is hot- Fuck those are the best breast I have ever seen, maybe I should put my mark on your body as well- if I can find room, Eric was really thorough wasn't he " I hear him laugh "Too bad I have to kill you, you seen like you could be a lot of fun"

As I approach the scene, I see Drew and Al holding Tris down and Peter kneeling beside her, touching her exposed breast.

"Hey" I yell, scaring the shit out of the sadistic fuckers "what makes you think you can touch her like that you little shit" I grab Peter by the collar, lifting him off the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I see Drew and Al run off like the pussy's that they are. I look over to see Tris sitting up and covering herself.

"Are you ok baby" I ask as I shove the little prick against the wall hard.

"Yeah, assholes jumped me after I left your apartment" she says in a shaky voice and my ire has risen much higher because Peter has managed to affect her more than I originally thought I turn back to the soon to be dead man and growl.

"Explains yourself before I fucking kill you" I slam him as hard as I can against the wall again, smiling at the sound of the back of his head coming into contact with the stone wall I feel Tris' hand on my arm as she tries to calm me down.

"We were just trying to scare her I promise Eric" he pleads with me.

"You fucking liar, I heard what you said Peter and I quote "too bad I have to kill you, you seem like you could be a lot of fun" Now you want to start telling the fucking truth"

Peter doesn't say any thing more he just glares at Tris "Wrong response asshole" I growl before proceeding to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Eric" I feel Tris' warm hand on my back as she speaks softly "I think you might have killed him baby" she continues and I look down at the sorry piece of shit and check his pulse.

"No, sadly he's still alive" I tell her as I stand and pull her to me "fuck I'm so sorry this happened to you baby" I bury my face in her neck letting her sent calm me down a bit "I gotta call Max" I pull my phone from my pocket not letting her go.

After telling Max to get his ass to the chasm I hang up and shove my phone back in my pocket before pulling Tris over to the edge of the corridor and set with my back to the wall, I pull her down in my lap and hug her close to my body not saying a word just relishing in the fact that I got to her in time.

"What the hell happened Eric" I hear Max yell and I look up to see him checking Peters pulse.

"He's alive, but you might want to get him to the infirmary" I tell him as he walks over to Tris and I.

"What happened, Eric" Max asks again in a softer tone placing one of his hands on my shoulder and the other on Tris forehead.

"They jumped her outside my apartment and were planning to throw her in the chasm but I heard her scream and got to her in time, I never wanted to kill someone so much in my life Max"

"How many" Max looks at Tris and I notice they have the same color eyes, weird.

"Three, Drew and Al they ran off when I grabbed Peter" I tell him as I squeeze Tris tighter like she might disappear, what is this girl doing to me?

Max stands up and holds his hand out to me to help me up so I don't have to put Tris down. I take it and maneuver her just right so I don't drop her before standing with her securely wrapped in my arms "thanks" I mutter as I place a small kiss to Tris's forehead.

"Alright take Tris back to your apartment and get some rest, we'll see about getting her an apartment of her own in the morning because I don't want her back in the dorms" Max scratches his unshaved jaw "I'll get this piece of shit taken care of along with his little helpers"

"Thanks Max" I say and as I turn to walk away I hear Max mutter something that sounded a lot like 'no problem, no one messes with my daughter and gets away with it' but I'm not sure and the mood that he seems to be in- I really don't want to push him but what the fuck, it would make sense her mother is dauntless born and Tris and Max have the same eyes. I wonder if Tris knows about this.

I open my door and after I shut and lock it I carry Tris to the bedroom and strip her down before making my way to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. When I walk back into the room I see her standing in front of my chest of drawers with her elbows propped up on top of it and her head in her hands, I can't see he shoulder shaking and hear her soft sobs.

"Baby, its ok you're with me now and I want let anyone touch you again" I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her shoulder.

"It's not that" she turns in my arms and buries her face in my neck "I heard what Max said, I mean I've always suspected that Andrew wasn't my dad, I look nothing like him not like my younger brother does" she looks up at me "do you think Max is my real father, I mean why would he say that if he wasn't and why would my mom keep something like this from me"

I nod my head reluctantly "Yes I do, a while back Max confided in me with the help of a lot of alcohol" I take a deep breath "he said he was still in love with a woman that transferred from dauntless to abnegation and in all honesty I think it's your mother, and baby I have no clue why your mother would keep something like that from you, but I'm sure she has her reasons" I kiss her lips softly "I hate seeing you like this Tris so next week if your mom comes to visit- you, me, her and Max are going to my office to discuss this because I want my strong and amazing Tris back" I wink at her before my lips are covered by hers in a passionate and demanding kiss, I reluctantly pull away so I can take care of her injuries.

"Sit down baby, let me clean these cuts up" I say as I lead her back over to the bed "damn Tris you fought hard" I smile at her after inspecting her bruised and torn knuckles.

"Yeah, chicken shits had to make it three against one just to take me down and I'm sure two of then won't ever produce children" she giggle at he strained look I give her, just hear about that shit has my balls wanting to hide inside my stomach.

After getting her cleaned up and in bed I make my way to the kitchen for a much needed drink, it's been one hell of a day and I need a scotch like pronto.

As I fix my drink My mind wonders to what Max said earlier about getting Tris an apartment, I know we've only been together a couple of days but I wonder if he'll let her move in with me. I would have to run it by her of coarse but I don't think she would mind living with me. In the span of those two day Tris has managed to break down every wall I have ever built around me and now I can't imagine my life without her in it. She's my perfect match in every way.

My thoughts are cut short by someone pounding on my door, I look at my watch and wonder who in the hell it could be at this hour, probably Max.

I make my way to the door and growl when I see four standing there.

"What the hell do you want asshole, it's two in the damn morning" I ask him in a quiet tone so not to wake Tris up.

"Where's Tris Eric" he yells and I push him back and step out into the hall shutting the door behind me.

"Asleep so lower your fucking voice" I tell him menacingly "Why in the hell do you want to know where my girlfriend is"

"I saw her getting attacked on the monitors in the control room but when I got there all I saw was a shit load of blood" he says with true concern in his voice.

"Yeah" I take a deep breath while scratching my eyebrow "I stop Peter, Drew and Al from killing her. The blood is Peter's" I chuckle darkly "I got a little carried away with him"

Four looks at as if I've just grown two heads "You really do care about her" he says more to himself than to me.

"Yeah, I do" I snort in amusement "I've fallen in love with the crazy girl" this shocks him even more "And don't ask me how the hell that happened so soon because your guess is as good as mine" I tell him, now wondering why the hell I'm telling four this, of all people.

"Wow, didn't think you were capable of that emotion" he laughs out loud good naturedly!

"Funny, asshole" I glare at him "regardless to what you might think, I'm not that bad- yes I may be a little cruel when it come to my methods of training initiates but that's only because they're about as dumb as a bag of rocks most of the time" I sigh "Look it's been a long night and I really want to go to bed, oh and Tris and I won't be in training tomorrow but we will be there for capture the flag"

"Alright" he turns to leave and just as I'm about to shut my door he turns back around "I can see that Tris is good for you so don't screw it up dick head"

I just chuckle as I shut and lock the door. As I step in the bedroom I remove my clothes and crawl into bed with my girl pulling her body against mine and kissing her forehead "what have you done to me you crazy girl"

"Made you fall madly in love with me of coarse" she mumbles against my neck and I chuckle softly.

"That you did Tris" I sigh shaking my head "That you did"

* * *

 **-YAY! This story is so much fun to write and no I don't have a bata because I'm just as impatient as you to get each chapter updated for you to read also my computer sucks a big one and it takes forever just to get online.**

 **My mistakes aren't that bad- considering I didn't finish high school, but I did go to college… ONCE UPON A TIME, A MILLION YEAR'S AGO…LOL…**

 **-This chapter is dedicated to K, (you know who you are) because she is a great friend also I wanted to butter her up for when I demand her to…UPDATE TRINITY ALREADY… LMFAO… I KID, I KID- BUT NOT REALLY-**

 ***SOOOOO, YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT YOU ALL TO DO?!***

 **FOLLOW FAVORITE AND FREAKING REVIEW**

 **LORD ALL MIGHTY I CRACK MYSELF UP!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(I don't own divergent, but I do own a numb ass and A BAD CASE OF A.D.D seriously I have the attention span of a gnat on crack…Good Times!….I think?!)**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _ **(Paint & Balls)**_

 **CHAPTER 4|** ERIC

It's six thirty in the morning and I'm currently eating breakfast in the mess hall with Tris asleep against my shoulder, she is not a morning person at all, the woman actually growled at me when I woke her up this morning. The looks we're receiving because of the way she's leaning on me and lets not forget about the fact that I'm letting her- It's quite comical really considering only a handful of people knew about us, oh well the fuckers that I was concerned about are no longer a problem so I guess it's as safe as it can be for Tris and I to openly display affection towards each other.

Max called me at the ass crack of dawn to inform me that Peter is in a coma and not expected to wake up, something about massive swelling to the brain- so they sent his ass to Erudite, he's Janine's problem now. Al and Drew are faction-less now so we won't be seeing them anymore. Max still doesn't want Tris in the dorms and I totally agree with him.

"Tris, baby you need to eat" I nudge her a little and the crazy girl growls at me again "come on we have to be at Candor in two hours you need to finish your breakfast" I wrap my arm around her back and lean forward sliding the rest of my coffee in front of her "here drink this, it'll help wake you up"

"Ugh, Eric why do I have to go to the land of smart mouths with you" she drops her forehead on the table a little too hard "OW, shit that hurt why in the hell did you let me do that" she says rubbing her forehead and I just chuckle.

"I didn't let you do shit that was all you, you crazy girl" I tell her just as four sets down across from us.

"Eric" he nods at me and I raise my eyebrow in response "Tris how are you feeling" he asks her and she shrugs her shoulders while chugging the rest of my coffee then looks to me as if to ask 'what the fuck'?

I laugh and shrug my shoulders as well.

"Ok four, who slipped peace serum in your fruit loops because you haven't looked at Eric like you want to kill him since you sat down and I think that may be a record for you" Tris says and I begin to laugh and to Tris amusement four laughs too but not before he glares playfully at her, seriously what the hell has gotten into him?

"Eh, you made the most hated jackass in dauntless tolerable" he gets up as I shake my head trying to figure out if I like being tolerable. No I don't, not at all "See you guys to night and Eric" four points his finger at me "You're going down" He winks at Tris "be prepared to console your boyfriend when he's crying like a little bitch after he loses tonight" this cause Tris to laugh loudly and call out to four.

"We look forward to kicking your ass tonight number boy" she yells really loud and I can see four's cheeks turn red.

"You look like you're feeling better Tris" Max sets in the seat four just abandoned.

"I'm tuff" she smiles at him "I got to be tuff to deal with the big teddy bear here" she pinches my cheek and I growl at her.

"Just like your mother" he mumbles to himself but if I heard it, I know Tris heard it as well "You guys set to go to candor and do you have everything you need Eric? Oh and Tris this is still a part of your initiation so don't speak unless you are spoken to, you are to just observe Eric! Ok?

"Got boss" Tris salutes him and he roles his eyes.

"Yeah I got everything, hey is ok if I show Tris why were going to Candor" I ask him as I get up to throw our trash away in the trash can behind him.

"Yeah sure, just don't tell anyone about what you he shows you" he points to Tris with his eyebrows raised "ever, Tris I mean it. No one can know about this that is not authorized, got it"

"I'm a born soldier Max, I may be stubborn and hardheaded" she pauses to smile at Max "all the time, but I do know how to take and follow orders"

"Good" he stands to leave "tell Jack, I said hey"

I hold my hand out to Tris to help her from her seat and notice what's left of the initiates are staring at us. I just catch fours eye and he nods his head and proceeds to scare the shit out of them, telling them to mind their own damn business. He might not be such a douche bag after all, huh who knew.

"So what are we going to candor for" Tris asks after we're on the train.

"Because of this" I pull the disc case out of my pocket and grab the tablet that I put in her bag because I was gonna show with or without Max's consent, I have no secrets from Tris and in my opinion she needs to know"

"Here watch" I hand tablet and ear buds to her after inserting the small disc and pressing play.

I lay my head against the wall behind me and close my eyes while she watches the video of the meeting last night. Several minutes later I feel Tris climb in my lap straddling me and press her lips to mine softly.

"Eric I'm so sorry about your mother" she presses her forehead to mine "I'm divergent Eric" she whispers so low that I barely heard her "and thank you for not going along with that bitches plain.

I hug her body to me and bury my face in her neck "So am I" I lean back a little and smile at her before kissing her lips softly but forcefully.

I never in a million years thought I would ever love someone like her but here I am heart pounding like a little bitch at the sound of her voice and the feel of her body pressed to mine, sharing all my secrets with her.

I pull back a little bringing her bottom lip with me "What factions did you test positive for Tris" I ask after I release her lip.

"Dauntless, Candor and Erudite" she smiles shyly "What about you"

I chuckle and shake my head "same, believe it or not" I bring my lips just under her ear "You are my perfect match in every way" I softly press my lips to her neck "you're my equal Tris" I growl before biting her neck playfully "Come on we got to jump off love"

"You just called me love, Eric" Tris giggles shaking her head "You love me don't cha you big softy" she teases.

"Yep" I simply say and she stops giggling as she looks up at me "And in no way am I a softy Tris, I just never been able to scare you, you silly little shit" I growl at her playfully and she just laughs and give me her middle finger salute.

"I love you too Eric" she say before she jumps from the train with me hot on her trail.

Once we get to the merciless mart we're escorted to Jack Kang's office, once we're seated he greets us in a friendly manor. Must be Amity born or maybe divergent!

"Max called and said you have some evidence against Erudite and Janine Mathews, that they are conspiring to take down another faction and murder innocent people just because she can't control them" He says as he shake my hand then moves to Tris to do the same "Did I miss anything"

"Nope" what I'm a man of few words, with anyone besides Tris that is.

"Alright, let's have it then" he says holding his hand out to me.

After I give him the disc he sits behind the desk to watch it, once he's done he turn to his computer and begins to type really fast, before I can wonder what he's doing his printer makes a noise and he speaks up.

"Here is your warrant for Janine's arrest" he hands me the paper "and don't go alone, if there is one thing I know about Janine it is that she protects her projects very well. Once we get her, we'll interrogate her while she's under truth serum so I'm sure I'll be handing you more arrest warrants because I know she not the only Erudite behind this" Jack says getting up from his desk to shake our hands again "Good luck"

Once we're back at dauntless, I take the warrants to Max so he can send the selected soldiers to bring the bitch in. Afterwards Tris and I take the rest of the day off and lock ourselves in my apartment for a little fun and games before tonight's fun and games.

"Take your shirt off and get to your knees facing the head board Eric" I do as she says because lets face it I am so fucking turned on by her Dominate side.

She steps up on the bed completely naked and stands between me and the head board. She scratches her nails up my chest and grabs my head crashing her lips to mine.

"Mmmm, I want you to make me cum Now Eric" she moans after she pulls away arching her back, lean her head against the wall behind her.

I need no more orders to know exactly what she wants. I lift her right leg over my shoulder and immediately begin sucking hard on her clit as I burying my face in the most delicious pussy I have ever had the pleasure tasting. I lift her right leg and place it over my other shoulder, pushing her body into the wall and squeezing her ass hard as thrust my tongue into her entrance as she cum's with the loudest moan to ever pass her lips. Her body is trembling as I take one last lick savoring her essences.

"Fuck, baby you are so good at that" she still moaning as I lay her down on the bed.

"What do you want your slave to do now baby" I rub her thighs that are still wrapped around me.

"Remove the rest of your clothes and fuck me the way you promised to fuck me last night, but baby you better make it ruff"

Holy shit, I have never been so fucking hard in my entire life, I'm so hard it's painful.

I unwrap her legs from around my waist and remove my clothes before lifting her off the bed and throwing her over my shoulder. I walk into the dinning room and set her on her feet next to the table before ruffly bending her over and pressing her upper body against the table. I line my self up to her and lightly slid my hand down her back before smacking her ass hard at the exact moment I thrust into her hard and fast never letting up on my relentless and aggressive pace.

"Holy shit" she screams loudly as I continue to pound into her so hard that I know she'll have bruise from the edge of the table so I slide my hand down her leg lifting them up and wrapping them around my waist, never faltering in my thrust as I begin to fuck her deeper than before.

"Ahhh-MMmmm- Shit Tris" I'm past the point of making any sense with what is coming out of my mouth as I fill her beg to cum, her pussy has a fucking death grip on my cock as I explode deep inside her.

A whimper passes her parted lips and I pull my self out of her and lift her off the table, kissing the shit out of her before carrying her to the bedroom and crashing to the bed and after setting the alarm for midnight we fall asleep tangle together.

* * *

"Tris" I say while tickling her nose playfully trying to wake her up so we can go wake the initiates up "Tris, what up"

"Fuck off Eric" she says into her pillow.

"You are gonna miss the war games baby" I tell her and she rolls out of bed "Well that was easier that this morning" I call out to her as she walks into the bathroom.

"What can I say, I'm excited to shoot someone" she calls out from the bathroom "are we using paint balls" she ask with her mouth full of tooth paste.

"Yeah how do you know that" I ask a little confused.

"Uriah, Lynn and Marline" she shrugs "I made friends with a few dauntless born initiates because the transfers hate me and think I'm as crazy as you" she shrugs again "I think they're just jealous because I thought of sleeping with the hot as fuck leader to better my rank, first" she smiles at the look I give her.

"I'm not in charge of the rankings, Max gave four that honor" I tell her as she rinses her mouth totally setting myself up for what comes from her mouth when she done.

"Well damn, I'm fucking the wrong guy then aren't I" I growl as I throw her over my shoulder, she squeals as I toss her on the bed and before she can move I put most of my body weight on her hold her to the bed.

"You want to fuck four" I growl as I grind into her.

She giggles and shakes her head "No, my body is for you and you alone" she nips my neck at my pulse point "and I don't need to fuck someone to better my rank" she tugs hard at my hair, pulling my head back "I love you Eric" she says before crashing her lips to mine hard.

As I'm about to rip her clothes off but we're interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Shit" I yell after looking at my watch "baby we're gonna be late come on" I tell her as I pull her off the bed.

After straightening our clothes we make our way to the door "What" I growl when I open the door just because I can.

"Thought I'd help you assholes out and give you a wake up call" Four says shrugging his shoulder then proceeds to walk down the hall.

"You know you're supposed to use a damn phone for that shit numb nuts" I tell him as Tris and I follow him down the hall.

"Yeah but where the hell is the fun in that asshole" he laughs like he and I are best friends, I really want to know what the hell is going on with him.

"Seriously dude, what the hell has gotten into you" I ask him, he just turn and grins wickedly at us, which is kind of creeping me the fuck out.

"I decided to say fuck it and give Lauren a chance, turns out she a pretty awesome girl" he shrugs his shoulders.

"No shit" I raise my eyebrows in shock "that girl has been after you since you burned your abnegation clothes" I say and he glares at me "What"

"You're from abnegation" Tris asks him and its then I realize what I just did.

"Oops" I shrug not caring "I don't keep secrets from Tris, not even the ones that aren't mine" I laugh.

"Yes I'm from Abnegation, but I don't like people knowing, that so please keep it to yourself"

"Your secret is safe with me number boy" she laughs but I can tell she serious "besides I fucking hate gossip" she shrugs and he just nods in response.

"Also I saw that meeting the other night between you, Max and that bitch Janine, Max hit the live feed button when he started the recording" he eyes me for a minute "I gotta say I seriously thought that you would be all for something like that, so imagine my surprise when you and Max went off on her" he shakes his head like he's still trying to believe it "sorry about your mother by the way" he says as we approach the dorm and I feel Tris hand squeeze mine.

I honestly have no clue as to what to say to him, so I pull Tris to me and press my lips to the side of her neck. Just as Tris was about to say something, four begins to beat a metal pipe against Christina's bed.

"What in the fucking hell asshole" she yells at four not realizing who just woke her up.

"Wake the fuck up initiates, you have five minutes to be dressed and at the tracks or you're faction-less" four yells staring at the girl that just went off on him "and watch how you talk to your superiors Christina" he continues.

When we make it to the dauntless-born dorms I notice they're already up and dressed, what the fuck.

"What's up Tris, Eric" I hear Uriah yell as he comes out of the restroom to our left "You guys are late" he grins at us.

"Yeah, these lazy assholes needed a wake up call" four grins pointing his thumb over his shoulder at us "Alright lets head to the Tracks"

Once we're all on the train and everyone has a gun and a box of paint balls four begins to explain.

"Alright listen up, we're playing capture the flag. The game is simple, first team to get the others flag wins but if you're shot you are out of the game- there will be two team, Eric and I are team captains" four turns to me "Eric you can pick first"

I just wrap my arm around Tris and grin at four as he rolls his eyes.

"Of coarse" I hear someone say sarcastically.

"Is there a problem" I ask but no one speaks up "There is no rule that says Tris and I can't be together while she's still an initiate, just as long as I'm not in charge of the rankings" I glare at no one in particular.

"Then whose in charge if the scores" the same voice calls out and I realize it's that Christina girl.

"Me" four says "now that, that's cleared up can we please continue choosing the team, Uriah get your ass over here" he says and pulls Uri behind him by his ear.

"Jesus Christ Four that shit hurt" he says rubbing his ear "those damn transfers must be giving you an ulcer"

"No shit" mutters four.

"Lynn" I call out and she walks over and fist bumps Tris.

After the teams are evenly divided between transfers and dauntless born, I tell four to jump off first.

Let the games begin!

* * *

 **-HEHEHE, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER-**

 **YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT OUT OF YOU…**

 **-FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW-**

 **LATER…**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I don't own divergent just a whole lot of other shit)**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _ **(Warplay & fourplay)**_

 **CHAPTER 5|ERIC**

 _ **(continuation of chapter 4)**_

* * *

"Alright guys lets make our way to the clock tower and hide the flag there, with two guards inside and four out side, Eric and I will be inside and Jack and Edward on the outside" Tris speaks up because everyone else looks confused as to what to do after I explained that they have to come up with the plan, not me "Lynn, take five people and go get their flag they're near the ferris wheel so head that way and be careful not to be seen" my girl commands like a pro, she truly is a leader not a follower "the rest of you spread out and shoot anyone that come near the premises, got it"

"First of all who the hell put you in charge" Christina glares at Tris "Secondly how the hell do you know that they're near the farris wheel" she continues to glare at Tris "you think you're hot shit since you're fucking a leader" This girl is looking for a free ass whooping and my girl loves to hand then out.

"Well, you dumb ass bitch, Eric said we needed to come up with a good plan and obviously none of you could do that so I took it upon myself to climb that fucking tree over there" Tris points to the tree she just climbed "I saw the farris wheel moving" Tris gets in the shorter girls face "If you think you have a better plan than that, then by all means, fucking enlighten us bitch" Tris say in a tone that makes my dick twitch, god I love this woman.

Christina just crosses her dainty arm over her barely there chest and huffs in annoyance, knowing full well that Tris is two seconds away from knocking her on her ass.

"I think it's an awesome plan, so let fucking do this" Lynn I'll go with you" a dauntless born Kevin I think his name is, says just as four others come to stand beside Lynn.

"Whatever, lets get this over with so I can go back to bed" Christina says just as Will wraps his arm around her shoulder, stupid fucker.

"Oh scandalous" Tris laughs "should I start giving you a hard time now Chris, I mean hell you've been nothing but a hating bitch to me because I'm dating Eric" Tris raises her eyebrow at Christina "I really want to know the difference between me dating Eric and you dating Will"

"He's a leader" Chris shrugs "and older than you"

"Yeah but he's not controlling my scores so what the fuck is your problem are you jealous, do you have a thing for my boyfriend" Tris asks her and I raise my eyebrows at the two of them "and he's only two years older than me you stupid cunt" Tris shoves her the girl backwards and i wrap my arms around her waist.

"Calm down baby" I kiss the side of Tris' head "no sense in letting the nasty bitch get to you, ok" I tell her loud enough for everyone to hear as I glare a Christina.

Christina glances at me then back to Tris before huffing and trying to walk away but Tris grabs her arm ruffly.

"Oh no you don't, you bitch" Tris twists Christina's arm and pins it behind her and it looks really painful, I smile evilly at the girl "I suggest that you start liking your boyfriend and leave mine alone because I have absolutely no problem tossing you tiny ass in the chasm, and let me let you in on a little secret" Tris releases her and shoves her into Will, hard "Eric is mine" Tris moves to stand next to me and laces her fingers with mine "He hates weak little bitches like you, so back the fuck off and get to work"

"Does everyone know what they're supposed to do" I quietly ask and glare at everyone "Good, now get it done and if we lose because Christina the dumb little bitch that thinks now's the perfect time to act like a jealous whore, wasting our valuable time and my limited patience" I pull Tris closer to me "You all will be hanging for ten minutes over the chasm" I yell at everyone but Tris "come on baby lets get into position" I squat down waiting for Tris to hop on my back before handing her the flag, once her legs are wrapped tightly around my waist I run into the building with Jack, Edward following.

"Alright you guys stay down here and don't let anyone get past you" I order the two boys and continue up the stairs with Tris still on my back.

I lock and barricading the door after Tris slides down off my back. We I step out on the balcony and I lift Tris as high as can above my head so she can pin the flag as high as she can reach.

"Get your sexy possessive ass over her Tris" I growl at her after leaving her standing on the balcony.

She makes a move to remover her com from around her neck so no one can hear the sounds that I'm about cause her to make. I stop her and turn the volume up as loud as it can go before doing the same to mine.

"I want everyone out there to know that we belong to each other and that I am the only one that can make you feel so good" I bite her collarbone "and you are the only one that can make me feel so good baby, now fucking strip Tris" I growl and I begin to hear people talking about whats going on and if we're really about to do what they thing we're about to do, hell yes fuckers! Enjoy!

"So you want to play while we wait baby" she says seductively before hastily removes her vest and lays it over the back of a chair.

I sit down on a chair in the corner and watch as my girl continues to get completely naked for me.

"I need you to stand up Eric" she says in a low sexy tone that makes my dick twitch with anticipation for what she's about to do to me.

I do as I'm ordered to do, pushing my pants and briefs to my ankles as fast as I can. I remove my vest and lay it over hers in the chair next to us before pull my T-shirt off completely and covering the seat of the chair with it. I sit down and Tris straddles my lap and my dick slides into her soaking wet pussy easily and it feels amazing.

"MMmmmm, baby you're so wet and so fucking tight" I growl loudly as she rolls her hips hard and fast- fucking the shit out of me expertly not skipping a beat "god damn Tris, I love you so much you crazy little minx" she smile the smile that is reserved just for me and me alone before she crashes her soft lips to mine in the most passionate and intense kiss, slipping her talented tongue in my mouth before sucking hard on it.

"Fuck" she cries out in a loud moan, causing my dick to grow impossibly harder.

I faintly hear voices through the com in my ear that I'm still wearing, but I don't give a flying fuck because my girl is cuming around my cock hard, causing me to follow her over the edge with a loud as fuck roar.

"I love you so damn much Eric, and I'll kill anyone that thinks that they can take whats mine" she kisses me again "and baby you are mine just like I am yours" she rolls her hips again making me hiss in pleasure "did you hear that Christina you fucking bitch, only I can make him feel this good and I am the only one that will ever ride this dick"

We both begin to laugh at all the "hell yeah's" and the "that was so fucking hot"!

After we're both dresses and positioned with our guns pointed out of the window I see four's team rushing ours so Tris and I begin to pick them off one by one.

"Watch this Eric" Tris says before firing her gun.

I look out at the mass of people shooting and being shot to see Christina with a splatter of red paint on her forehead. She look up at us and we can hear her on the com over everyone else.

"Mother fucker" her arms are flailing all around her as the paint drips down her face "You did that shit on purpose Tris and since we're on the same damn team I'm not out you-" she's cut off by four shooting her on her boob.

"You're out now Christina" Four laughs in her face and when he turns around to face us I shoot him between his legs.

Tris and I begin to laugh because we can hear his high pitch scream from where we are.

"Look baby" Tris points to the other side of the war zone "We won"

I see Lynn waving four's flag running toward us.

I walk out on the balcony "Alright everyone, the game is over stop shoo-" I yell out as I feel a sting on my ass cheek.

I turn around towards Tris and see that she is laugh her ass off with her gun pointed at me.

"Oh doll face" I glare playfully "you, my beautiful girl are gonna pay for that shit" I start running after her, chasing her out of the room and when we pass Edward and Jack I tell them where our flag is and to go get it.

I catch up to Tris outside throwing her over my shoulder and spank her ass hard, the sexy woman in my arms just moans in pleasure.

"Why did you shoot me in the dick asshole" four tries to punch me in the arm but I easily dodge it "That shit hurt like a mother fucker" I says in a high pitch tone that makes us all laugh.

"If it makes you feel any better" I laugh as turn around and show him where Tris shot me "Tris turned on me and shot me in the ass"

"No it doesn't" he laughs along with me and Tris.

"I'll make you feel all better once we get back to my apartment baby" Lauren says as she wraps her arms around his waist from behind.

"Your welcome four" I laugh as I set Tris on her feet grabbing her hand as the four of us walk towards the train.

"Hey Tris" Lauren says as she releases four's hand and throws her arm over my girls shoulder "Tomorrow night will you and Eric come over to four's apartment and have dinner with us, Oh and that was an awesome shot" she laughs as she points to a pissed off Christina.

"I don't know" Tris looks to me "Do you wanna go Eric" she asks and I nod and shrug "and thanks, that bitch got what was coming to her and she'll get a lot worse if she doesn't back the fuck off my man" my girl say as we pass the bitch.

"Sure what time" I ask her.

"What do you think baby" Lauren asks four and he shrugs, still holding his junk.

"Be there at five so you can help me in the kitchen" Lauren smiles at Tris.

"Hey why don't ya'll just come to my apartment" I smile a real smile at them and the three of them look at me like I've lost my mind "What" I chuckle "My apartment is bigger and a whole lot nicer than fours" I say and four elbows me in the ribs.

"Alright, Tris and I will go get steaks or something after her sim tomorrow" she wraps her arm back around fours waist.

"Hey you adventurous fuckers" Uri yells running up to us "Ya'll wanna go zip lining" he asks when he gets close enough.

"I'll pass" I say squatting a little for Tris to hop on.

"Yeah me too" Tris yawns "I'm too damn tired"

"I wonder why, nice show by the way Eris" he says smiling at us.

"Eris" I ask raising my eyebrow at the idiot?

"Yeah, you know Eric and Tris" he shrugs "Eris, I ship you guys. Oh and foreign, Lauren and Four, I ship you guys too" the crazy little shit laughs as he walks backwards and trips over his own feet, busting his ass.

"You're a goober" Tris laughs as Lauren help's him up off the ground.

"Yeah" he laughs at himself "but I'm the sexiest goober you two beautiful ladies will ever lay eyes on"

* * *

The next day Four and I are sitting at the leaders table eating lunch waiting on Tris and Lauren to get back from shopping when Max plops down beside four and grins at him.

"What" four asks him?

"Will you please take the leadership position that I have been trying to get you to take, their are two positions left" He asks four and I nod to four imploring him to take it "Look I've already talked Tris into working with Eric after her initiation and I want you to work with Lauren because I'll be retiring in a couple of years and the four of you are the best" he smiles "so please at least think about it" Max says before taking a bite out of his burger.

"I'll take it Max" Four says shocking the shit out of Max.

"Really, you don't want to think about" Max smiles bright like he just drank a gallon of peace serum.

"The only reason I didn't take to begin with is because I couldn't stand Eric at the time but I realize now that he's not such a bad guy" Four tells him.

"Great, stop by my office Monday after the landscapes are done and we'll announce it alone with the ranks" he says happily just as Tris and Lauren sits down.

"Holy shit baby" I look at my beautiful girl in shock, her hair is cut really short like a fucking pixy cut, it's fucking sexy as hell on her "damn, I love the hair but I'm so fucking turned on by that eyebrow piercing" I tell her loudly pulling her in my lap and pressing my lips to hers hard.

"I'm glad you like it baby" she says against my lips.

"Come on Lauren" Tris gets up and grabs a giggling Lauren by the arm "Let's go clean Eric's apartment and get everything ready for to night" Tris turns to me "Baby give me your key so we can get in"

I stand up and pull my key ring from my pocket "Here love, this is your key to our apartment" I hand her, her key "I love you baby and four and I will be there shortly to help you guys with everything, ok" I pull her to me and kiss the shit out of her.

"Love you too you big teddy bear" Tris yell above all the noise around us.

"So I take it you and Four are finally getting along" Max shakes his head at us "Remember" he point to Four "Monday after the scapes" Max gets up to leave

"Got it boss" Four says then turns back to me.

"Dude do you know what they are cooking for us tonight, I'm a very picky eater" he asks me seriously.

"Hell if I know" I shrug as I get up to throw my trash away "I think steaks but I'm not sure"

"Hey Eric, can I talk to you" Christina blocks my path just as Four comes to stand next to me "Alone"

"What the fuck do you want initiate" I yell getting the attention of the entire mess hall.

"It's kind of private" she whispers glancing around nervously.

"Like I said" I glare at her harshly, I hear four chuckle next to me trying to back away so I grab his arm to keep him there "what the fuck do you want initiate"

"Fine" she huffs "I want you, I've wanted you since I saw you on the roof my first day here but that bitch Tris got to you first, but I promise you I can make you forget all about that stiff" she says trying to touch my arm but I take a few steps back.

"Listen you little bitch" I yell so everyone can hear, I notice that Will kid she's been dating is coming towards us "I don't want anything to do with you and I never will, I'm in love with Tris, also if I ever hear you call Tris a stiff or hit on me like that again you are gonna find your slutty ass faction-less, am I clear" I glare at her then look at Will over her shoulder "Keep your girlfriend away from me and Tris because I'm sure after last night and what she said to me just now, Tris would love to stomp her stupid ass into the fucking ground" I say and notice everyone is witnessing this crazy ass situation.

"The whore is not my girlfriend anymore" he says and I kind of feel sorry for the poor bastard.

"Will it's not what it looks like we were just talking about initiation" she tries to grab his arm but he snatches it away and storms off.

"That was fucking hilarious" four is still laughing as we enter my apartment.

Damn, my apartment hasn't been this clean ever "Baby" I yell out before elbowing four in the stomach.

"What's up" Tris comes out of the bathroom in just a damn towel and still soaking wet.

"Holy shit" four say eyeing my girl so I elbow him in the stomach harder and he doubles over.

"Baby" I groan and pull her to the bedroom and shut the door "Where's Lauren"

"In the kitchen cleaning, why" she say dropping her towel and I'm instantly hard.

Tris walks into the closet to get her some clothes, a few minutes later she's standing in front of me fully dressed and I curse myself for saying yes to having company tonight because all I want to do is fuck my girl until I forget my own name.

"You will never believe what that slut Christina did before Four and I left the Mess hall" I say as I pull her to the bed and lay her on her back, I crawl on top of her straddling her hips.

I tell her everything that happened with Christina and when I'm done I have to hold her down because my girl seriously wanting to kill Christina tight now.

"Dog pile" I hear Lauren yell right before I feel her weight on my back.

I flip her to lay beside Tris and lift one of my knees putting some of my weight on her legs to some what hold her down.

"Four" I yell "come help me dude"

"What the hell is going on" he says as he comes to stand next to the bed and when he sees that I'm struggling trying to hold them both down by myself, he pounces on Lauren holding her hands to her stomach much like the way I'm holding Tris.

"Hey Lauren" Tris turns to Lauren and moves her head closer towards her "I know one way to get to them off, do you trust me" Tris says and I'm instantly confused.

"Yeah I trust you, what do you have in mind" Lauren says and smiles as Tris leans her head towards Lauren's, then out of the blue their mouths mold together and before I realize what's happening they're seriously kissing each other, Four and I both moan really loud at the sight of them making out.

"Holy shit Eric punch me, I think I've died and gone to heaven" all I can do is slap him in the face distractedly as I watch the hottest make out session I have ever witnessed.

I release Tris' hands and noticed four has no intentions on letting Lauren's hands free so I pry his hand off her arms but not taking my eyes off the scene in front of me. As soon as both their hands are free, they turn to each other as much as they can considering four and I are sitting on top of them and they begin to make out like crazy, holy shit I'm so fucking turned on right now.

"Mmmm Lauren, your skin is so soft and you taste so damn good" Tris moans against Lauren's neck.

I roll off of Tris and position myself behind her, rubbing my hands up her thighs- thinking god she's wearing loose shorts. Four copies my actions but he slips his hand up Laurens shirt exposing her breast as he kisses her neck. I slip my hand in Tris short realizing she is not wearing panties, fuck me this is so hot. I kiss Tris' neck as she rolls to her side facing Lauren and throwing her leg over Laurens waist rubbing her knee against four's dick. He looks to see my reaction and I just slid my hand across Tris' leg moving it a little more between his legs and he moans. I slip my hand in Tris' shorts again, rubbing her clit.

"Eric" Tris moans as I pump two fingers in and out of her wet as fuck pussy. I feel someone rubbing my dick and I notice four is trying unbuttoning my jeans as he stares at me, I nod my head before maneuvering myself so I can remove my pants but it kind of hard to do so I stand up and begin to strip.

I feel hands run up my shirt as I watch Tris remove her clothes as Lauren does the same.

"Lauren look" Tris says and they both set up on the bed and watch as Four and I undress each other "That is so fucking hot"

"I know" Lauren moans as Tris' hand disappears between Laurens legs.

Once we are all naked I move over to Tris and grab her, kissing the shit out of her "do you want this baby" I ask as I pulls her hands from between Laurens legs then lay her down on her side of the bed just as four lays Lauren down beside us.

"I don't want to share you but I do want to watch Four fuck Lauren while they watch us" she pauses "I do want to see you and four make out a bit though I mean you did undress each other so" she kisses my lips softly and pulls away as I thrust into her hard.

Four does the same to Lauren, we're fucking the shit out of our women when I feel four slid his hand across my cheek turning my head towards him, fuck it here goes nothing. I crash my lips to his and kiss him hard as we both continue to fuck the shit out of Tris and Lauren.

Tris and Lauren are moaning like crazy into each others mouth as they shove their tongues down each others throats. I still have my tongue down fours throat as the four of us cum all at once.

We are all tangled together with Tris and Lauren in the middle and mine and four's legs thrown over them, still trying to catch our breaths.

"I guess this means you want my body Eric" four laughs out along Tris and Lauren.

"No but I will admit that was pretty fucking hot" I chuckle as I play with Tris' nipple absentmindedly "but I will not have sex with you or Lauren and neither will Tris. Now with that being said I really don't mind the four of us making out with each other while we fuck our girls"

"Anytime Eric" four pinches Tris' other nipple playfully "anytime"

"Hey now" Tris leans down and bite one of Lauren's nipples "Do we get a say in how the four of us play" she says after soothing the sting out of laurens nipple with her tongue.

"Yeah do we" Lauren laughs.

"NOPE" Four and I say at the same time.

"And this shit stays between us" I reach over and thump four on his dick "Got it number boy"

* * *

 **-Holy shit- I really just did that didn't I, oh well it was fun to write-**

 **Four and Eric are becoming besties…AWE-**

 **Review and let me know what cha think of the FOUR SOME! HE,HE,HE,EH,EH-LMFAO-**

 **LATERS….**


	6. Chapter 6

_**(I don't own divergent. I want to though, but alas- I'm not that damn cool..OR AM I- might be, but you'll never know)**_

* * *

 _ **(PURE SMUTT)- READ AT YOUR OWN RISK BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS HELLA FUCKING HOT! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR HEART ATTACK OR WET PANTIES...HEHEHE  
**_

* * *

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 **(Things to see & People to do)**

 **CHAPTER 6|** _TRIS_

* * *

Well initiation is over- of course I ranked first and chose to be a dauntless leader. Four and I are currently standing on the cat walk with Max as he announces to the entire faction that Four and I will be the newest leaders of dauntless.

Four, Lauren, Me and Eric have become really great friends- Extremely close- and every night for the past week we all ended up in bed together but never switching partners, I can tell that Eric wants four and Lauren as much as I do, and they want us just as bad. In the beginning Eric and I agreed to not switch partners and not to do anything like that without the other or with any other couple and last night after they left our apartment, Eric and I decided to ask if they wanted to join our relationship, like really switch it up. So this morning we invited them over for breakfast and asked them, they immediately agreed, saying that they wanted that from the get go. So tonight, the four of us are celebrating Four and I becoming dauntless leaders by locking ourselves in mine and Eric's apartment and having our wicked way with each other, I can't wait.

Lauren and I have discussed what we want to do tonight and we both agreed that we really want to watch Eric and Four get each other off and they both said that they would try it but Lauren and I have to go first, she and I immediately agreed.

"Tonight I would like to introduce to you Tris and Four" Max places his hands on our shoulders "Your new Leaders, respect them and they will respect you" Max yells looking down on the entire faction "Lets celebrate dauntless style"

Four moves to stand next to me and throws his arm over my shoulder and I wrap mine around his waist and tickle his ribs "Hey now baby, save the foreplay for tonight" he whispers in my ear.

"What if I can't wait Four" I say as I discretely grab his tight ass. I hear him growl and I have come to love the sound of it.

"Do you see Eric and Lauren" I ask him loudly over the roar of the crowd below us.

"They're at the bottom of the stairs waiting on us" he points and I turn to see Lauren perched on Eric's back "Hop on Tris" four squats so I can jump on his back and once I'm on I wrap my legs tightly around his waist and he begins to move toward them.

"You know" I whisper in his ear as he walks down the stairs "when I first met you I thought you were sexy as all hell but the biggest douche I'd ever seen, I really disliked you" I nip at his ear a little "I'm so fucking glad I was wrong because now all I want to do is feel you buried deep inside me, fucking me hard" I smile when I hear him moan, we stop in front of Lauren and the love of my life.

"Congrats guys" Lauren yells as Eric moves closer to us and proceeds to shove his tongue down my throat, kissing the fuck out of me while I wrap my legs tighter around four waist rubbing my heated core on fours back.

"Guys" Four moans and kisses Lauren sweetly "you're making me hard as a fucking rock doing that shit while Tris is on my back with the heel of her foot rubbing my dick, come on I can't wait for the three of you to get naked" Four begins to walk to the elevator.

I feel a hand on my ass and I turn to see a grinning Eric and wink at him. Lauren and I are placed on our feet once the elevator doors are closed.

"Come here Lauren" I crook my finger at her seductively.

When she's standing in front of me I pull her body against mine and kiss her hard, shoving my tongue in her mouth and pressing her against the wall of the elevator.

"Fuck" I hear Eric groan "I'll never get tired of seeing that"

I pull away from her and wrap my arms around Eric "do you like it when I make her moan baby"

"Fuck yeah" Eric and Four both growl at the same time.

When the elevator doors open Eric throws me over his shoulder and runs down the hall to our apartment and I notice Lauren has been thrown over four's shoulder in a similar fashion.

"Lauren do you want some wine" I ask walking to the kitchen "or beer"

"Beer" she says following me into the kitchen.

I grab four beers from the fridge handing her one before we make our way into the living room.

"Fuck me that so hot" I moan at the sight of Eric and four making out on the couch, both of then naked.

They both look up at us as we get close to them, I set the beer on the table beside the couch.

"Strip ladies" four growls after he releases Eric's bottom lips and grabs his beer "and both of you get your sexy asses over here"

Lauren and I remove each others clothes slowly before standing directly in front of our guys. Eric stands up and eases me to sit on the couch beside four, getting to his knees he ruffly spreads my legs wide open before pressing his mouth and tongue to my pussy "Mmmmm" I moan then whimper when he stops.

"Lauren, come here baby" he grabs her hand and pulls her to her knees in front of me and softly pushes her head down between my legs rubbing her back and down to her ass.

I feel her tongue softly swipe across my clit before she begins to suck and bite harder and faster, I thread my finger in her hair "Holy shit Lauren" I moan "You are so fuck good at this and that damn tongue ring" I sound like a porn star "Fuck" I cry out throwing my head back.

"Eric baby, I want you to fuck her from behind now baby" I'm still moaning as I grab Four's dick "come here Four, get to your knees and straddle me" I tell him releasing my hold on his huge cock "Yeah just like that" wrap my hands around his dick again pulling him to my mouth and teasing the tip with my tongue, loving the taste of the bead of pre-cum that has slipped out.

"Oh god Eric you feel so good harder baby" Lauren moans loudly sending vibrations against my clit.

"Yeah, you like that Lauren Mmmmm" Eric begins to pound into her faster causing her to eat me out harder.

Four is watching Eric fuck his girlfriend with lustful eyes, so when I suck his gorgeous dick really fucking hard into my mouth and down my throat, swallowing the head continuously he yells out in pure bliss.

"Holy fucking shit baby" he throws his head back before he starts to thrust in and out of my mouth "Shit Eric she is so fucking good at this" I moans lowly threading his fingers in my hear "Oh god Tris" he hisses as I scrape my teeth up his shaft "I about to cum baby"

"Don't" Eric moans loudly "pull out Four" he begin to pound into Lauren harder "My girl loves to swallow, don't you baby" Eric tells him as he thrusts into Lauren so hard making her bite my clit and causing me to cum hard into her mouth.

"Mmmmm" I moan loudly around fours twitching dick, causing him to cum all over my lmouth and tongue.

I continue to suck and lick his dick softly, savoring every last drop and letting him ride out his bliss "Damn Tris that was so fucking hot baby" he say before leaning down and kissing me, he drags his tongue under my bottom lip "MMmmm, you missed a spot baby" he says seductively and tugs hard on my bottom lip "damn I taste good.

"Just wait until till you taste Eric" I tell him scratching my nails down four's chest to the sexiest 'V' I have ever seed, including Eric's- wrapping my fingers around his dick stroking him softly causing him to hiss as his dick becomes harder than it was before "My man taste so fucking sweet" I bite my lip as I caress fours cheek and turn his head to look at Eric and Lauren.

"Fuck" I hear Lauren yell, gripping my thighs as she cum's "Oh god Eric that feel so fucking good" Mmmmm"

"SHIT Lauren" Eric yells out as he cum's still pumping in and out of her.

Once he pulls out he crashes on the couch on the other side of me, turning my head and kissing me hard, shoving his tongue in my mouth- Moaning at the taste of four that is still lingering on my tongue, Eric suck hard on my tongue- before he pulls away he bites gently on my bottom lip.

"Fuck four" he growls "you do taste good" Eric grin at four mischievously "Who knew we would both be into this kind of stuff"

"I did" Lauren says as she lays her sexy naked body across our laps with her head really close to fours dick "when we recover" she smile at me "I want Four to fuck Tris while she eats my pussy and I suck Eric's dick" she rubs her foot against Eric's balls "and after that round" she reaches up and pinches my nipple "I want to see Eric fuck four while Tris and I watch"

"I think we can manage that baby" four say looking at Eric.

"You know" Eric grabs Lauren's foot and begins to rub it softly, she moans contently "If someone told me a couple of weeks ago that Four and I would be friends, I would laughed, hard" he chuckles "and if they told me that I would want to fuck someone besides Tris, I would've punch them in the face" he continues to laugh throwing his arm over my shoulder- I lean into his side as he rubs the back of four's neck "and if they told me that I would want to fuck Four and let him fuck me" he licks his swollen full lips and kisses the side of my neck "I would have tossed they're ass in the chasm"

"Hey Tris come take a shower with me" Lauren get up and pulls me with her.

"Four will you and Eric go next door and get Lauren some clothes" I pauses "just fix her an over night bag then go get you one as well, ok" I tell them over my shoulder as I follow Lauren to the bathroom.

Once we are in the shower Lauren begins to wash my hair and body "I'm really glad I met you Tris" she pulls me under the spray to rinse my body paying more attention to my soaking wet pussy, I begin to moan loudly "Four and I really like you and Eric" she moans as I begin to wash her hair, scratching my nail against her scalp "we really want to see where this is going, see if the four of us can have a real relationship" she turns me in her arms and gazes into my eyes.

"Me too" I laugh "I never thought I would be into girls but damn baby, you turn me on" I rub her beautiful body down with my body wash "And Eric and I really want you and Four as well" I kiss her lips softly before pulling away but not releasing her "What's Four's real name" I ask her but she doesn't answer.

"Tobias" we hear and Lauren and I look in the direction of the deep sexy voice. Eric and Four- well Tobias are standing in the large bathroom, completely naked again "My name is Tobias Eaton, but please" he sighs "keep that shit between the four of up ok" Eris opens the shower door and they both step in.

Eric immediately wraps his arms around my waist, sliding his larger hand down to my ass squeezing it hard "I love you Tris" he says and I hear four confess the same to Lauren.

Lauren and I begin to wash our guys hair and body sensually and slowly.

"Come on, Lauren and I are getting all pruney" I laugh as I step out of the huge shower.

Once we're all dry we make our way to the bedroom and over to the bed. I walk over to the closet and get all my toys Eric bought me and after washing them again, I move over to the nightstand pulling out a bottle of lube and give it to Eric.

Lauren sits down in the middle of the bed with her back against the head board. She pulls me down between her parted legs with my back to her chest, wrapping her arms around my waist, intertwining our legs and rubbing my tits pinching and pulling at them "MMmm that feel so good Lauren" I moan resting my head on her shoulder.

"Ok you sexy guys" I moan and rub my hand up Lauren's leg "It's time to do what Lauren and I want you to do, so get over here and take what you want, NOW" I growl.

"Stand up girls" Four says before grabbing mine and Lauren's hand "lay across the bed on your back Tris" he orders me and I do as I'm told "Lauren straddle face and Eric stand next to the bed so you can fuck Lauren's mouth.

I lock eyes with Eric and he winks at me with a huge grin on his lips. I grab Lauren's ass pulling her pussy to my mouth, taking one long lick moaning at the taste of her. Eric is biting his bottom lip watching me with hooded eye as I begin to suck, lick and bite at Lauren's clit. I feel her moving and as l look up, I see Eric's dick pumping in and out of her mouth "Mmmm Tris, baby you are so talented with that tongue of yours" Lauren moans before sucking Eric's dick back into her mouth.

I feel Four's fingers graze over my clit "Mmm Tris you're so fucking wet" Four moans "I have to taste you before I fuck you baby" he says right before I feel his mouth on me and oh god- Talk about a talented tongue.

"Oh fuck four" I cry out them continue eating Lauren out like a starving woman and her pussy is the last meal on earth.

"Damn Eric" four moans "our women taste so fucking good" four says as I feel him lift my legs up and wraps them around his waist lining himself up with my entrance and in one hard and fast thrust, he's fully sheath inside me, pumping in and out hard and fast.

"I know man" Eric moans "I have no fucking clue haw we are ever going to leave this apartment"

"Oh shit, Tris I'm cuming, Oh fuck don't stop" Lauren moan loudly as she cum's all over my mouth and face.

Eric lifts her off of me and sit down beside me with his feet on the floor and Lauren gets to her knees and begins to suck his dick again.

Tobias leans over me with most of his weight on his elbows, still slamming in and out of me, fucking the ever living shit out of me with one of my legs over his shoulder and the other around his waist "Fuck baby you are so damn tight, you feel so good around my dick" he say before crashing his lips to my slipping his soft tongue in my mouth "Mmmm" he moans into the kiss.

"Harder, faster Tobias, Baby please" I cry out as his huge dick hits that perfect spot over and over again "Yes, Yes, Yes right there, FUCK" I scream as I cum so hard my eyes roll in the back of my head.

"Mmmm, Told you my girl loves it ruff, Fuck Lauren do that again baby oh yes" Eric moans as I see her take Eric's entire dick in her mouth "Oh Shit" Eric hisses as he cums in Lauren's mouth and she greedily sucks him clean.

"Fuck" Eric says and pulls Lauren in his lap and proceeds to kiss the shit out of her "You girls really do have talented tongues" he laughs after pulling away and they both set back to watch four pound into me like there is no tomorrow.

Four gets to his knees pulling me with him. I begin to roll and grind my hips against him hard and fast. I throw my head back and arching my chest into him. I feel him bite my nipple hard and that is all it takes for me to explode around him.

"Jesus Christ Tris" Tobias yells "Shit Eric, she gripping my cock so fucking hard but it feels so damn good, oh god" he roars so loud as I feel him Twitch violently inside me as he cum's- I'm sure the entire compound just heard him.

Tobias and I are breathing hard as we try to calm ourselves down, I look over and grin at Eric, he and Lauren are setting against the headboard with Lauren in his lap and he's playing with her hard nipples.

"Holy shit you girls are amazing, the two of you have ruined us for other woman" four falls back on the bed with his head in Lauren and Eric's lap pulling me with him holding me to his body.

"Lauren honey we are keeping them" Tobias laughs "damn you guys are so fucking amazing in bed"

"Good because we are keeping the two of you, aren't we baby" I tell them as I lean up and his my man and I feel Lauren's lips on my collarbone "Lauren is so good with that tongue of her isn't she baby" I say against Eric's lips.

"Fuck yeah, you both are baby" Eric smile and runs his hands through Tobias' hair.

"Come here Lauren" I crawl off of Tobias letting my nipple graze his lips and he bite it playfully.

I crawl into Lauren's lap and motion for Eric and Four to entertain us.

"Baby I think Tobias and I need a little recovery time and food" Eric kisses my lips and lifts me off of him "so lets all get dressed and go to the mess hall for dinner and when we get back Tobias and I will give you ladies a good show" Eric stands from the bed the same tome Tobias does.

"Say my name again Eric" Tobias says pulling Eric to him ruffly grabbing his ass- Lauren and I both moan at the sight in front of us.

"Tobias" Eric growls and it the sexiest sound I have ever heard "Fucking kiss me Tobias"

Eric wraps his arms around Tobias' waist and as their lips crash together "Mmmm" they both moan.

"Ok asshole's lets get dressed and go eat before I say fuck it and make the two of you fuck each other right now" Lauren say as she pulls me towards the closet.

Once the four of us are dressed and not looking like we were just thoroughly fucked, we make our way to the mess hall.

Eric and Tobias sit at our table while Lauren and I go get us all some burgers because the guys need to save their energy for later.

"So you love Four" I ask Lauren as we wait in the food line, I use his nickname because we're surrounded by a shit ton of people.

"I have been in love with him for a long time now but I'm not too sure he feels the same about me" she says sadly.

"Yes he does girl" I say loudly "I've seen the way he looks at you and that my dear is love not just lust" I tell her just as Christina steps in front of me blocking my path.

Lauren and I glare at her "What the fuck do you want now, crazy" Lauren says and I laugh.

"I saw the way you and Four were all over each other earlier when Max was making his announcements, does Eric know you are cheating on him" she glares at me but before I can speak Lauren get in her face.

"First of all bitch, she is not cheating on Eric and secondly mind your own fucking business" Lauren shoves her pot of our way a little too hard and Christinas ass make contact on the floor hard.

After we get a shit ton of food and make our way over to our guys, they look at us as idf to ask what that was all about but Lauren and I just shrug an begin eating. After dinner we make our way to our apartment.

"Does anyone want a stiff drink" I ask and the three of them shake their heads "Ok, let's get started then, Tobias, Eric" Lauren and I approach them and begin to strip them "Make him scream your name baby" I kiss my man before Lauren and I sit on the bed completely naked and ready to get off as we watch Eric and Tobias get each other off..

Damn I love my life, this is gonna be the single most, sexiest experience Lauren and I will ever witness! Let the fucking begin!

* * *

 **-HOLY SHIT, I JUST SHOT WAY PAST MY COMFORT ZONE… BUT HELL FUCKING YEAH- AND WHO THE FUCK CARES... NPOE, NOT ME!  
**

 ***LET ME KNOW WHAT-CHA THINK***

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND MOST OF ALL FREAKING REVIEW**


End file.
